Chadron
by Catalina M
Summary: Kind of like Everwood, but not that much. Chandler's wife dies and he moves to a little place called Chadron trying to start a new life, will he be able to?
1. Prologue

Chadron  
  
This story is slightly based on the TV show "Everwood". Chadron is a county located in Nebraska, with a population of approximately 8.831 (in 1999). I chose this county, even though I know nothing about it, because I was looking for a town like Everwood, which has a population of approximately 9.000. Given that I don't know anything about it, if any of you does and realise I've made a mistake on some comment I've made, let me know, or just let it go, realise this is fiction and I may add things which do not belong there but may be important to the story.  
  
All you need to know is that Chandler doesn't know anybody, and you'll see how the rest know each other. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
As Chandler Bing drove towards what was going to be his new home, he couldn't help but think about her. All those years they had spent together, all those wonderful times they had, and even the bad ones, they were all fresh in his mind, and he would do anything to bring them all back, to bring her back.  
  
It had all happened so quickly, he hadn't been able to at least try to get used to the idea of not having her with him. He wished he could have at least said good bye, or at least tell her one last time how much he loved her and adored her.  
  
He felt so guilty, not for her death, he knew it wasn't his fault, but for not being able to ever express how much he had loved her - he had taken her for granted. They had fought that morning, over the stupidest thing, over why the refrigerator was empty when she had told him to please go to the supermarket. He simply hadn't had the time to go to the supermarket the day before, but he was planning on going that morning. If only he had explained that to her instead of leaving while slamming the door.  
  
Chandler sighed again, feeling her in the car. He felt a hand on his knee, and quickly turned his head to the side hoping to find her there, with her hand on his knee, asking what was wrong, but he only turned to find the empty seat... an empty seat that was never going to be filled with her body again.  
  
Why had he decided to leave New York and move to this unknown town called Chadron? He had no idea, all he knew was that he needed to get out of there, out of the place which had brought them together, which had seen them kiss for the first time, had seen them share their first passionate night and had seen them get married. He just needed to go somewhere peaceful, somewhere where there wasn't anything much to remind him of her, even though he knew she wasn't leaving his mind any time soon, if she ever did.  
  
Tears started falling down his cheeks as he remembered the first time he saw her. He immediately knew she was something special, and that she was able to win his heart.  
  
--  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she looked shy.  
  
"Hi, I-I am new to this part of New York, and I'm starving and cold, I was wondering if you knew a place where I could eat something or drink some hot cofee"  
  
Chandler smiled at her "Actually, I was going somewhere like that myself," the woman smiled back, "would you mind joining me?"  
  
She looked hestiant at first, but then seemed to change her mind "Sure, I would love that"  
  
--  
  
Chandler was distracted as he heard a car's horn. He immediatly looked at the road again.  
  
He started looking at the big trees which had grown next to the highway. She loved trees, if they had ever decided to make a trip like this, she would have been in love with all these trees, she would be making some comment on how big they were, or how green their leaves were.  
  
Chandler sighed, "How I wish you were still here, honey" he whispered, trying to control his sobs, but unable to do so.  
  
He decided to stop for a while, it was impossible for him to keep his eyes on the road. As he stopped he pushed the driver's seat back and tried to stop from crying, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
--  
  
"Thanks for tonight, Chandler," she said "I really had a great time"  
  
Chandler smiled at her, as they stood in front of her apartment "So did I"  
  
"Do you... umm, do you want to come in?"  
  
He laughed at her sweetness, he couldn't believe how nervous and shy she got when it came to things like this "Sure"  
  
"Ok, come in" she said as she opened the door.  
  
Once inside they settled down on the couch, both with cups of coffee in their hands to warm up. He put one arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, in a friendly way. She looked up at him, wondering what he was doing and in that moment any friendly intentions went away. He stared into her blue eyes, as she stared back into his. Slowly, he placed his hand on her cheek and started to lean forward as they both anticipated the kiss. Once their lips touched, nothing could bring them apart.  
  
--  
  
He was once again driving on his way to Chadron, a little more calmed but still with a knot in his throat. He kept driving for hours and hours, hoping that by each feet he was getting away from the pain, from any memory he might have left in New York, but he realised he was only leaving any material thing behind, because whatever pain or memory he had were still there, and would be for a long time.  
  
He then saw a sign which anounced he was about to get there, to what was going to be his new life, a new life whithout what was most important to him, his wife.  
  
Chandler stopped all his thoughts for a second. 'Is she still my wife?' he asked himself. Technically she still was, they never got divorced, but she was dead... Chandler winced at this thought and looked at his hand where his wedding ring was, it was still there. He thought about taking it out, but he didn't want to yet. He promised to himself he would as soon as he got to Chadron, as soon as he started his new life.  
  
--  
  
"Do you, Chandler Bing, take Antonella as your future wife?"  
  
Chandler smiled as he looked at her, "I do"  
  
"And do you, Antonella Dalton, take Chandler as your future husband?"  
  
"Of course I do," she grinned.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride"  
  
And so they kissed, letting each other know just by that kiss that they would be there for each other no matter what.  
  
--  
  
"WELCOME TO CHADRON" the sign read. Chandler took a deep breath and took off his wedding ring as soon as he crossed the sign, but not ready to get over it that easily, he put it on the chain hanging from his neck, that way she was going to be closer to his heart.  
  
"Home, sweet home," he whispered to himself, hoping it would actually be sweet some day.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
That's it for chapter 1, I hope you liked it. I know it was pretty short and still leaves some things unknown, but as time passes by you will start finding out. Review and let me know whether I should continue or not. 


	2. A New Start

Chadron  
  
Thanks for the reviews! :) Given that it's a long weekend I decided to write the second chapter today because I don't know how much time I will have during the week since finals are starting. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Chapter 2: A new start  
  
Chandler's stomach made a sound which let him know how hungry he was. He had eaten any food he had bought for the ride, so he decided to stop at the first restaurant he saw around. He kept driving for a few minutes, looking around and contemplating the view, trying to get used to his new town.  
  
Downtown he found this restaurant which seemed to be pretty crowded. Chandler decided to stop there - when a restaurant was full it meant it was good... or that it was the only one in the whole town, Chandler hoped the reason was the first one.  
  
He found a place where to park and entered the restaurant, trying to find a table where to sit. In a small corner he saw a couple standing up and ready to leave, so he headed that way and sat there, hoping no one had been waiting before him because he was starving.  
  
Minutes later a waitress walked over to him. "Hi, welcome to Chadron's Place, I'm Rachel and here's the menu," she said.  
  
Chandler looked up and saw a light brown/blonde haired woman standing in front of him, holding the menu and smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'll come back in a few minutes to take your order," she said as she turned around and headed towards another table.  
  
Chandler started looking at the menu. 'Salads: Tomatoes... She loved tomatoes... ' Chandler sighed, there was at least one thing in each part of the list which she loved.  
  
"Are you ready, sir?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to order some mashed potatoes with chicken, please"  
  
"Ok, I should be back in a couple of minutes with your order"  
  
"Thank you," he replied, sitting back and looking around. He saw happy people everywhere, everyone was talking or laughing, and just having a good time.  
  
--  
  
"Ugh, this place is crowded," Chandler said.  
  
"So what? The more people there is, the better," Antonella replied.  
  
"How come?" he wondered.  
  
"That way we can make out and no one will notice," she said as she winked at him, Chandler couldn't help but laugh. "It's better when there's more people, it means the restaurant is really good"  
  
"But we could come when there isn't as much people and it would still be as good"  
  
Antonella sighed "Chandler, stop complaining, just relax and enjoy," she tried to convince him as she leaned and gave him a short peck on the lips.  
  
Chandler smiled "Fine, fine, but you better make it up for me tonight"  
  
"No doubt I will, as long as you are a good boy"  
  
Chandler smiled happily and never complained again.  
  
--  
  
"Sir?" the waitress said for the 5th time, trying to get his attention.  
  
Chandler was brought back to reality with her voice. "I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok, here's your order"  
  
"Thank you," he said and started eating quietly. He wondered when all this memories would start to fade away, why did everything have to remind him or her?  
  
*  
  
Chandler looked at the paper he was holding on his hand and looked around at the house's numbers. '73...75...77...79...81...83, here it is, Mountain St., #83'. He parked the car at the garage, got out of the car and took everything he had brought with him out of it.  
  
He went through his pockets trying to find the key until he finally did. He walked towards the door and opened it, entering his new home. It was a brand new house, so there was no furniture nor anything else. He set down the bags he was carrying and started to look around. He walked through the laundry service room and found himself with the kitchen to one side, the dinning room behind, and the TV room to the other side. He started walking to his left, where the main door was and saw that in front of it was the living room. He went upstairs to find two rooms and a bathroom, one room was supposed to be his bedroom and the other one the studio where he could work.  
  
As he was walking down the stairs again he heard the moving van stop in front of his house. He opened the main door and walked over to them.  
  
"Mr. Bing?" the guy who seemed to be in charge asked.  
  
"That's me," he replied.  
  
"Here's all your stuff, just tell us where you want them and we'll put them there"  
  
"Ok, thanks"  
  
Guys started taking out couches, chairs, tables, beds, and anything necessary for a house. Everything was new, Chandler figured if he had moved to start a new life, he needed new furniture as well, considering how anything they had shared would still remind him of her.  
  
An hour and a half later they were done and everything was in it's right place, except for a few things which Chandler decided he was going to choose later where they looked better.  
  
"You need to sign here, sir," the guy said as he handed him a piece of paper saying he confirmed he recieved everything without a problem.  
  
Chandler took the paper and signed it, as a tall, dark haired man approched them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Joey Tribianni, I see you are new here," the man said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Chandler Bing," he replied as they shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Joey said as the moving van left. "What brings you to Chadron?"  
  
Chandler shruged "Just... a change of view I guess"  
  
"Well, welcome... I live in that house," Joey said as he pointed to the house next to Chandler's. "If you need anything, don't hestiate on paying a visit to me and Phoebe, my roommate"  
  
"Ok, thank you," Chandler said, feeling weird, he didn't expect to feel so welcome. "No problem, now I'll go back inside, but seriously, if you need anything, we will be right in there," Chandler just nodded.  
  
As Joey walked towards his house, Chandler entered his own, looking around and trying to get used to it.  
  
--  
  
"This house is amazing!" Antonella said.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it, Chandler! Please tell me it's our already," she begged.  
  
"Well, not just yet, I wanted to see if you liked it first, but since you do, we can make the deal right now," he smiled.  
  
"You better do it now before somebody else sees it!"  
  
Chandler laughed "Ok, ok, let's go talk to the owner then"  
  
That had been the first and only house they had bought. Antonella had loved it, it was big enough for them and had an extra room for whenever they had kids, thing which hadn't happened but they both knew someday it would, even if they had to adopt. Sadly things took an unexpected turn and they didn't get the chance to even try.  
  
--  
  
Chandler started fixing everything that was left messy. He didn't have much sense of decoration, but with the years he had learned to at least arrange things for them to look good enough.  
  
After he was done he went upstairs and layed down on his bed. He was really tired, it was only 7 o'clock but it had been a long drive and he was exhausted. He closed his eyes and no one knew anything about him until the next day when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he answered with a very sleepy voice.  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"Hi, this is Joey, remember, your neighbor?"  
  
"Oh, right, hi Joey, what's up?"  
  
"Look, Phoebe isn't home now and I'm pretty hungry, I was wondering if you would like to go out and eat something?"  
  
Chandler thought about it for a second as he looked at the clock: 1:00pm "Sure, let me get ready, I'll be done in a few minutes"  
  
"Great, I'll wait for you outside, man"  
  
"Ok," Chandler got up and changed clothes before walking outside.  
  
"Morning," Joey said.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Everything doing ok with you and the new house?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is working great, thanks," Chandler said, trying to sound cheery and not depressed as he felt.  
  
"Ok, lets go, I know this place where they have great food and a really hot waitress"  
  
They barely knew each other and Joey was already acting as if they totally trusted each other. Maybe it was normal for him, but Chandler wouldn't make a comment like that to someone he barely knew.  
  
*  
  
Chandler realised they were heading the same way he had the day before when he went to have lunch. "Are we going to Chadron's Place by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Joey asked surprised.  
  
"I had lunch there yesterday and the route sounded familiar," he explained.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty good"  
  
"Hope you don't mind going there again today"  
  
"No, not at all, don't worry"  
  
Once they got there they sat down and Joey started looking around.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Chandler frowned. "What?"  
  
"I have a complain to do!"  
  
"But we haven't even tried our food yet... we don't even have our food yet," Chandler said, feeling extremely confused.  
  
"Just come with me," he said as he stood up and walked over to the counter, Chandler following close behind "I need to speak to the owner of this restaurant," Joey said to the woman behind the counter.  
  
The cashier looked confused. "Is there a problem, sir?"  
  
"You bet there is, I have to speak to the owner right now"  
  
"Ok, sir, calm down," the chashier said, trying to calm him down as everyone turned their heads to look at what was hapenning. "Come with me"  
  
Joey and Chandler followed as the woman entered the kitchen. "Monica, a man wants to talk to you"  
  
The chef turned around "Why, is there a problem?," the woman asked the two men standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Joey Tribianni and I have a complain"  
  
"What is it? Was there a problem with the food?" Monica asked, worried.  
  
"No, no, it's not that, your food is always delicious"  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"You know that waitress of yours, Rachel, the one who is always here?"  
  
Chandler laughed, was Rachel not being there what this was all about?  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong, did she not do a good job?"  
  
"No, she does an excelent job, so why did you fire her?"  
  
"Fire her? I didn't fire her"  
  
"Then why isn't she here to take my order?"  
  
Now Chandler was laughing really hard as Monica turned to look at him with an amused look on her face. Chandler suddenly realised how long it had been since he had last laughed. It had been at least 2 weeks, because after his wife's death he hadn't even given a smile.  
  
"Well, Joey, she decided to take the day off and I let her..."  
  
Joey got red. "Oh, so she is still working here?"  
  
"Yes, just not today"  
  
Joey looked really embarrassed "Oh, well, that's great, I was just checking, bye bye!" he turned around and left quickly through the door.  
  
"I promise I barely know him," Chandler said in his defense.  
  
Monica laughed "It's ok, we've all noticed how he drools for her, it's reasonable why he was so worried"  
  
Chandler nodded as he looked into her eyes, and for one second he thought he was looking into Antonella's, until Monica spoke again.  
  
"Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you before," Monica asked.  
  
"Ye-yeah, I got here yesterday," Chandler said.  
  
"Well, welcome, I hope you stop by more often... If you don't have a problem with some waitress' not being here from time to time"  
  
Chandler laughed "Not at all... thanks," Chandler felt that the only thing he had said since he had gotten to Chadron was 'thanks'.  
  
As Chandler was leaving, Monica said "Oh, and tell your friend not to feel embarrassed"  
  
Chandler laughed again "Will do"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Chandler turned around, walked out of the kitchen and sat down with Joey. For the first time his thoughts didn't wonder to his dead wife, but to this woman who had made him laugh more than anyone had in 2 weeks.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
...If anyone wants me to. That's part two, please review letting me know what you think :) 


	3. Meeting Again

Chadron  
  
Thanks once again for all the reviews! Not much to say in this AN other than:  
  
Anhonestmoose - I realise it may seem a bit quickly, but believe me he is not over her just yet ;)  
  
mercury3120 - Thanks for pointing it out, I actually had a doubt whether it was complainT or just complain. I'm from Chile, therefore my first language isn't english... so if anyone sees some kind of mistake like this and think it's worth mentioning, please do so :)  
  
That's all, now read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Again  
  
"So, Chandler, do you like it here so far?" Phoebe, Joey's roommate, asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok... better than what I thought it would be," he said as he cut his meat.  
  
"Chandler, you still haven't explained to me why you actually moved here," Joey said. This seemed like an interrogatory, Chandler wished they would just stop asking and would talk about anything else, though he understood they were curious to know more about him since they had only met him a few days ago.  
  
"I told you I just wanted a change of view," he explained, not really in the mood to tell them the truth, nor ready to talk about it to somebody else.  
  
"Just like that?" Phoebe wondered. "I don't know, it seems weird someone would move from New York, a huge city, to Chadron, this really small place"  
  
"Well, now you do"  
  
"C'mon, man, we are your friends, you can talk to us,"Joey insisted and Chandler sighed.  
  
"Come on, Joey, stop asking, he will tell us in his own time," Phoebe said in Chandler's defense as she started picking up the dishes.  
  
"Thanks, Pheebs"  
  
"Hey, tonight we have this thing at Ross's place," Joey said, finally changing the topic. "Do you want to come?"  
  
"Who is Ross? And no thanks, I think I'm going to pass"  
  
"Ross is this guy Phoebe met a few weeks ago while working, she massaged him a few times and they became friends, he is a pretty nice guy," Joey explained. "But come on Chandler, you could use meeting new people, it will help you feel more comfortable here"  
  
"Joey is right, Chandler, just come with us, you will have a good time and if you don't you are free to go home at any time you like"  
  
"Oh, thanks for the permission mom," this caused both Phoebe and Joey to laugh. "Fine, but seriously, the minute I want to leave I will"  
  
"I bet you will end up not wanting to leave anyway, there are some hot chicks there," Joey said, grinning.  
  
Chandler laughed. "Right, because that's all we need to have a good time"  
  
"Of course!" The worse part was, Joey was being serious.  
  
--  
  
"I dont want to go!" Chandler whinned.  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Chandler," Antonella said, hands on hips.  
  
"But I've told you I hate crowded places," he said. "Plus, I would much rather stay here with you... alone," he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, seductively kissing her neck. Antonella smiled.  
  
"Believe me I would too," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "But she is my friend, I can't not go to her birthday"  
  
"Yes you can, you just stay here and that's it"  
  
"Come on Chandler, don't make this harder for me, please?" she begged as she gave him those begging eyes he couldn't resist.  
  
"Ok, ok, let's go"  
  
"Thank you sweetie!" she said happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
  
--  
  
"Phoebe, hi! Come in," a tall guy said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hi, Ross," Phoebe replied as she entered with Joey and Chandler following. "I brought Joey as I told you," Ross and Joey shook hands. "And this is our friend Chandler," she said as she pointed at Chandler who was silently looking around.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you, are you new around here?"  
  
"Yeah," Chandler wondered how was it possible that everyone knew everyone around, because they immediately noticed he was new... Or maybe it was just too obvious.  
  
"Well, welcome"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Feel at home, there's drinks over there, food over there and you can sit over there," Ross said while poiting at each place. "I'll see if everyone else is doing ok, see you guys around"  
  
"Bye Ross," Phoebe said.  
  
"I never pictured Ross hosting a party," Joey commented.  
  
"Yeah, me neither, but he seems to be doing a pretty good job"  
  
"To my surprise, yeah," Joey said and seconds later he spotted a hot girl. "See you guys later!"  
  
Phoebe laughed and shook her head. "How can you live with him?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Ah, you get used to it... eventually," Phoebe replied.  
  
"It must take a while"  
  
"Yeah, but it's worth it, in the end Joey is a pretty good guy," Phoebe said and smiled. "Oh, I see some friends there, feel at home Chandler, really, I'll be over there if you need anything"  
  
"Ok, go ahead," he said as he walked over to a couch and sat down.  
  
--  
  
Chandler sighed. "I'm bored, your friends are boring"  
  
Antonella smiled. "They are not! It's not their fault you don't enjoy funny parties"  
  
Chandler made a face. "If this is what you call funny, we have a huge problem!"  
  
Antonella playfully hit his arm. "Watch your mouth Bing, or you may get in big trouble"  
  
Chandler faked a scared face. "Oh really? What are you going to do to me?"  
  
She grinned. "You'll see," she said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Uh, so I better watch out."  
  
"You betcha," she said and smiled.  
  
A few minutes later Chandler stood up. "Ok, I'm bored, let's dance"  
  
Antonella looked at him. "Always so romantic to ask for such things"  
  
Chandler laughed. "Better say yes before I change my mind"  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't change your mind about that," she smiled. "Let's dance"  
  
Antonella stood up and took his hand as they walked over to the dance area. As a slow song started playing they got closer to each other, holding their bodies tightly. "I love you, Anto," Chandler whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too," she said as she leaned over to kiss him on the lips.  
  
--  
  
"The guy whose friend is all over Rachel, the waitress?" He quickly turned his head as he heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Friends now, yeah," he replied shortly.  
  
"Monica, from the restaurant?" she said, thinking he just didn't remember who she was.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?"  
  
"No, I was just... listening to the music," Chandler said, not wanting to explain the real reason why he had been so "lost", but suddenly realised there was no music on at the moment. "... In my head," he added later, prefering to look like an idiot than explaining he was having flashbacks.  
  
Monica laughed. "Woman don't usually go near you or what?" Chandler decided not to answer. Monica cleared her throat. "So, what brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Joey and Phoebe," he replied shortly. "You?" he asked, trying to be polite more than actually being interested in knowing the answer. When he had last saw her, he had been thinking about her for a while and he felt really guilty, he didn't want that to happen again.  
  
"You know Ross?" Chandler nodded. "He's my brother."  
  
"Oh, really? That's nice"  
  
"Yeah," Monica felt uncomfortable, she realised he really didn't want her by his side. "Well, I'm going to go, just wanted to say hi," she said as she stood up.  
  
"No, wait," Chandler said, now feeling guilty for not treating her well when all she wanted was to be friendly towards him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have barely talked," he said. "So, are you close with your brother?" Chandler asked, trying to start a conversation so she would stay.  
  
Monica returned and sat down next to him again. "Yeah, at least we are now. When we were young we wouldn't stop fighting over anything, but now we get along quite well. What about you, do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No, I'm an only child," he explained.  
  
"How do you get along with your parents?" she wondered, it must be boring to be an only child.  
  
"I barely see them," he said, not feeling like talking about that either.  
  
"Oh, how come?"  
  
"Just... work keeps them busy, it has always been like that"  
  
"That sucks," Monica said.  
  
"Yeah... well, at first it did, after a while you just get used to it."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know if I would rather keep seeing my mother or not see her often"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, let's just say we don't have the best relationship. Ross is like the perfect son, and I'm the daughter she wished she never had," she explained sadly.  
  
"I'm sure it's not like that," Chandler offered.  
  
"Believe me it is. If you only saw her one minute with me you would realise what I'm talking about." She said, but decided to change the subject. "So what are you doing here? Working somewhere?"  
  
"Actually, I'm not working right now, and I don't know if I will any time soon"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if they actually have a place for me to work here"  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I mainly work with the WENUS"  
  
Monica bursted out laughing "The what?!" she asked surprised.  
  
Chandler chuckled, it wasn't the first time he had gotten this reaction. "The Weekly Estimated Net Usage Statistics"  
  
--  
  
"I work as a store manager, what about you?"  
  
Chandler prepeared himself for her reaction. "I work with the WENUS"  
  
She looked serious. "Chandler! We barely know each other, how can you already start making comments like that?!" she asked in an angry tone.  
  
"I-well, you see, th-the WENUS..." and as he tried to explain she started laughing like crazy.  
  
"Gotcha! Yeah, I know, the Weekly Estimated Net Usage Statistics," she said, which left Chandler with his mouth open. She was the first person in the whole world he knew who understood what it meant without working in his company.  
  
He smiled. "You really got me"  
  
She grinned. "I know... You should have seen your face"  
  
--  
  
"Had you been in Nebraska before?" Monica asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I went to Lexington once"  
  
"Anything to do with your WENUS?"  
  
Chandler laughed. "No, just vacation, I came with my wife to--" he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Your wife?" she looked dissapointed and her eyes immediately wondered to his hand but saw no ring.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You are married?"  
  
"No, actually I..."  
  
"Where is she if you moved here? You got divorced?"  
  
Each question was making it worse, each question was making him feel worse, he had to get out of there, run away from all the questions she was shooting, he needed to be alone.  
  
"I have to go," he suddenly said and immediately got up. "If you see Phoebe or Joey tell them I left already," and with that he took his coat and left as fast as possible, leaving Monica as confused as ever.  
  
*  
  
"Where's Chandler?" Phoebe asked Joey while scanning the room.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he got bored and left."  
  
"And he didn't even tell us?" Just then Monica appeared.  
  
"Hi, I'm Monica, Ross's sister... Just wanted to let you know that Chandler left a few minutes ago," she said, feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Monica," Phoebe said, Joey just waved shyly, remembering she was the Monica from the restaurant. "Was he bored?"  
  
"I don't know, we were talking and I mentioned something, he freaked out and just left."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"We were talking and he suddenly mentioned his wife, and I asked where she was and then he left."  
  
"He is married?" Phoebe asked, confused.  
  
"It seemed that way, or divorced, I don't know, he didn't have a ring on his finger."  
  
"That's weird, he never mentioned anything to me about it," Joey said.  
  
"Neither to me," Phoebe said.  
  
"You think she cheated on him, they got divorced and that's why he hasn't talked about her all this time?"  
  
"Joey!" Phoebe said. "Have a little heart," she said, finding the comment a little mean.  
  
"Fine, sorry," he apologized, wondering what was the whole mystery with Chandler. Phoebe and Monica were doing the exact same thing.  
  
*  
  
Chandler layed on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"I miss you," he whispered to the silent night, as tears started running down his cheeks. "Everything would be so much easier if you were still here," he said as he closed his eyes tightly.  
  
--  
  
"I thought I was never going to find you," Chandler said breathless, he had ran over 25 blocks to find her.  
  
"Relax honey," Antonella said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I just needed sometime alone to think"  
  
"I'm sorry," Chandler said. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll never make you mad again, but please don't leave me"  
  
Antonella smiled. "Chandler, please relax, I'm never going to leave you, ever..."  
  
--  
  
"You promised," he said angrily, as if anyone could hear him. "You promised you would never leave me! Then why did you?!" he yelled angrily into the night, though deep inside he knew it hadn't been her fault.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
That's it for part 3. And I swear I had never written so many chapters in such short period, but I guess I'm kind of inspired. Anyway, please keep reviewing or the inspiration may go away! :) I hope you liked it. 


	4. Explanations

Chadron  
  
Thanks once again for the reviews, keep them coming!  
  
Oh, and something really important I forgot to add in the other 3 chapters: Disclaimer: This characters are not mine, except for Antonella.  
  
Chapter 4: Explanations  
  
"Hello?" Chandler said as he picked up the phone, which had been ringing for a while now.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" it was Joey.  
  
"Hi Joey," Chandler replied, turning off the tv.  
  
"We were wondering if you wanted to come and eat with us," he asked.  
  
"I-I don't know, Joey," Chandler said, knowing he probably owned some explanation after leaving like he did the night before.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm just not in the mood for going out right now."  
  
"Chandler, we live next to you," Joey said.  
  
"I know, but it's still too much... effort."  
  
"Walking for 5 seconds is too much effort?" Joey asked, not believing his excuse.  
  
"Well, yeah... I-I get tired easily," Chandler lied.  
  
"Right... Look, if you don't want to come just say you don't like hanging out with us or whatever, don't make up crap," Joey said and hang up. He was tired of Chandler lying all the time and not being able to tell them what was wrong with him.  
  
Chandler put the phone down and sighed. He knew Joey was just trying to be his friend, and he really appreciated it, he was thankful he had met two people like Phoebe and Joey to be there for him so he wouldn't feel as lonely in this new place, but he felt they pressured him too much.  
  
He sat back on the couch and turned on the TV, leaving it in the channel it had been before, but not really paying attentiong to what was on.  
  
--  
  
"Well, my mom writes erotic novels," Antonella laughed at this and Chandler smiled, "Wait until you hear what my dad does," he said, "and my dad is a gay man who works in Las Vegas, in the 4 Queens Club."  
  
That sent her off, "Oh my God, are you serious?"  
  
Chandler grinned, "Actually, yes."  
  
"I can't believe it... I thought your name was what was most weird in you," Chandler made a face.  
  
"Well, I see you are eager to meet my parents."  
  
"Oh, no, I am!"  
  
He smiled. "You know, I had never been able to calmly tell this to anyone. I was always worried about how they would react or how they would think about them afterwards, but with you... It's just different, I feel like telling you anything and I know you won't judge me for it."  
  
Antonella took his hand, "I'm glad you feel like that," she kissed his cheek gently, "I feel like that too, y'know... And I hope you feel like that with anything else you feel like telling me."  
  
"I most probably will," Chandler replied and gave her hand a small squeeze.  
  
It had actually been like that, he had never hidden anything from her, not even the smallest secret, except when it came to surprises, though he was pretty close to telling her many times.  
  
--  
  
Chandler decided to take a nap, his mind was driving him nuts, too many memories haunting him and not leaving him alone.  
  
At 6:35pm he woke up again. Feeling bad about rejecting Joey's invitation once again, he decided he would show up and apologize for his behavior.  
  
He grabbed his coat and went over to Joey's house. After knocking twice, Phoebe opened the door. She looked surprised.  
  
"Chandler, hi! I didn't know you were coming, Joey said you didn't want to come," she said as she fully opened the door to let him in, "Come in."  
  
"Thanks," he said as he entered the house, "I just came to apologize to Joey for my behavior, he seemed pretty upset."  
  
"Oh, it's ok, don't worry," she said. "Well, since you are here stay with us."  
  
Phoebe and Chandler walked towards the living room, where he saw Joey and Monica sitting by the fire.  
  
"Chandler, hey," Joey said as he stood up and shook his hand. "Glad to see you changed your mind."  
  
"I came to apologize, for earlier."  
  
"It's ok, don't worry man, really," Chandler smiled. "Oh, I suppose you remember Monica?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said and looked at her. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," she replied silently.  
  
"We met her last night and invited her over." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Yeah, and we wanted to invite her friend Rachel, but she couldn't come," Joey said sadly.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "You mean you wanted to invite her," Joey just smiled.  
  
The four of them sat down and started talking about anything and everything. They talked a bit about Chandler, mainly about his life in New York and his family, but he never let too many details escape his mouth, until the expected moment came.  
  
"So, Chandler..." Joey started slowly. "About last night, at the party..."  
  
"Yeah?" Chandler asked, trying to act as if he didn't know what he wanted to ask.  
  
"Well, Monica told us what happened and," Chandler looked at Monica as she looked down, "Well, we just want to know what that was all about."  
  
Chandler sighed, he didn't want to talk about this. "Nothing, I was just tired that I decided to come back home," he said, obviously avoiding what he knew was the point of Joey's question.  
  
"Chandler, you know we are not talking about your reaction or why you left," Phoebe continued, "It's about that certain... word which made you walk away the way you did."  
  
Chandler looked down, not knowing what to do. He could either keep playing the fool and ignore the question or just tell them the truth. He prefered to go for the first option, so he stood up and picked up his coat.  
  
"Chandler don't walk away again," Phoebe said, "we are your friends, talk to us, we want to know, and it will help you."  
  
Chandler knew she was right, it could really help him to just get it out.  
  
"Tell us, Chandler, we are here for you," Joey insisted, and before he knew, Chandler was speaking angrily.  
  
"Fine, you wanna know why I'm here? You want to know why on *earth* I decided to move from new York to this small shitty town? You want to know why I freak out when someone mentions my wife and why I haven't talked about her during this week and few days I've been here?!" Chandler didn't make an attempt to lower his voice, neither did Phoebe, Joey and Monica to calm him down. "Because she is fucking dead! Yes, my wife, I was married for 3 whole years, had met her two years before that, we were living happily and in love, and she died!"  
  
It was too much to take, Chandler fell on his knees and started sobbing, trying to get everything out, trying to say everything he had meant to say since his wife had died. "We had fought that morning, I left slamming the door, she had gone to take a shower as she usually did after we fought, just trying to calm down..." he kept sobbing uncontrollably as Joey put one hand on his shoulder, feeling guilty for making him talk about this, "and for some reason... some stupid reason, the fucking water heater turned off, there were no windows open and she didn't feel the gas coming out..." he looked at his hands as he shook, "by... by the time I got home from that long walk, i-it was too late, I opened the bathroom door, ready to apologize, an-and it was already too late..." he put both hands to his face as he started crying loudly.  
  
Phoebe and Joey looked at each other, not knowing what to do. At the same time they went over to him and hugged him. Monica just stared at them, not believing what had just happened. His wife was dead?  
  
"I'm sorry," they heard him say, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Shh, it's ok Chandler," Phoebe said, "Don't apologize, we understand..."  
  
"I didn't mean to yell, I just--"  
  
"You just needed to take everything out, we know," Monica said, getting closer to him and resting one hand on his shoulder. "It's good you did, Chandler, it wasn't good for you to keep all that inside. Just keep in mind you can count on us to talk about this, and anything else," Chandler quietly nodded, trying to calm down.  
  
"I just need to take a walk... alone, I need time to think," they nodded, "Thanks," he whispered softly as he stood up, Phoebe handed him some tissues.  
  
"You may need them on the way," she said.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly as he left the house and started to walk around.  
  
--  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone in the house yelled.  
  
"Wh-what?" Chandler asked surprised.  
  
"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Antonella said as she kissed his cheek before everyone stood up and went over to hug him.  
  
"But I thought you had said it was going to be a celebration between the two of us," he said as he looked at the decorated house, full with balloons and a "Happy Birthday" sign.  
  
"Well, I lied. If I had told you I was going to invite all these people it wouldn't have been fun," she said and grinned like a little girl. God, how he loved when she did that.  
  
Chandler smiled. "That's true," he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I'm so lucky to have you."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Thanks for this, honey, it's the best birthday surprise I've ever had."  
  
"You deserve it," she said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you," he whispered as he hugged back, not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Me neither," she replied and they both laughed.  
  
--  
  
By now Chandler was sitting on a bench, in a park blocks away from his house. He looked up at the sky and wondered which star Antonella was. He kept looking up until his neck started hurting.  
  
He looked at his hands, and suddenly reached for the chain hanging from his neck. He took the ring out and looked at it. "A.D. & C.B. - 1999". After reading the inscription, he put it back on his finger.  
  
"Just for tonight," he whispered.  
  
*  
  
After an hour of being at the park thinking he returned home to find Monica sitting on the stairs in front of his house.  
  
"I was about to leave, I didn't think you were going to come back any time soon," she said as she stood up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Just wanted to talk," she said, "Do you want me to leave?" she asked after a few seconds.  
  
"No, no, it's ok, come in," he said as he opened the door and both entered the warm house.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to apologize... for last night and for tonight as well, I guess," she said as she sat down.  
  
"No need to apologize. I guess I needed to get it all out, it kind of helped."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, of course it still hurts, and I still miss her as much, but at least I got it out, y'know?" Monica nodded.  
  
"I know we don't really know each other, but I just wanted to tell you I'm here for you if you need me. And I'm sure Phoebe and Joey are too."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind."  
  
"So..." Monica started, not sure whether she could ask or not. "Were you close to your wife?"  
  
"Yeah, she was my best friend," he said as a smile grew on his face. He was thinking about her. "We got along really well. We fought, of course, but nothing terrible... and we always made up," he grinned, "that part was the best one from fighting," Monica laughed. "I'm sure she knew me more than I knew myself," Chandler added. Monica smiled, he talked about her as if she had been the perfect woman.  
  
"How was it for you when she died?" she asked.  
  
"At first I couldn't believe it. Nothing of it was happening to me, cops were asking me questions about what had happened and I replied, not really believing what I was saying. When I finally realised it was true, she wasn't here anymore and she would never be, it was awful," he looked at his hands and played with the ring, "I never wanted to leave the house again, I didn't want to live anymore really, I just wanted to die and be with her forever."  
  
Monica took his hand, feeling bad for him. It must have been an awful experience, something she sure never wanted to go through. Realising how tense the mood was getting, Monica decided to change the topic and they started talking about different things, lighter things.  
  
Monica looked at her watch, "Well, it's time for me to go, my boyfriend must be wondering where I am, I told him I would be home an hour ago."  
  
'She has a boyfriend?' he wondered. That thought hadn't crossed his mind, but it was kind of obvious, she was pretty and fun to be with. "Ok, I hope to see you soon," he said sincerely.  
  
"I hope so too," she replied and smiled, "Remember I'm here for you, Chandler."  
  
He smiled. "I know. Thanks."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye," and she was gone. Minutes later Chandler was already in bed, trying to fall asleep.  
  
--  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you," Chandler said to her as they layed in bed, Chandler holding her tightly from behind.  
  
"Me neither," she replied as she placed her hands over his, he kissed her temple. "Chandler, promise me something," she suddenly said, looking serious.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If I'm ever go--"  
  
Chandler cut her immediately, "Is everything ok? Are you ok?"  
  
She chuckled, "Yes honey, I'm fine, just listen. If I'm ever gone," she swallowed, "I want you to be happy, ok? I don't want you to stop living just because I did, I want you to continue with your life," she turned around to face him.  
  
Chandler looked at her. "But--"  
  
She put a finger over his lips to stop him from talking. "I'm not saying it will happen any time soon or anything, but let's face it, there's always the possibility, and I seriously don't want you to stop having a life, Chandler. I want you to be happy, with or without me, you hear me?"  
  
Chandler just nodded, silently hoping that day would never come. She was doing the same.  
  
--  
  
'I want you to be happy, with or without me'. Those words kept running through Chandler's head over and over. He looked at the ring on his hand and took it off.  
  
"I'm trying, babe," he whispered, "I'm really trying," he continued as he put the ring back on the chain, and the chain back around his neck. "It's just so hard without you..." he said as he closed his eyes and slowly started to fall asleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I hope you liked this one. One thing, I realise the reason why Chandler's wife died may be a little... old, to say something, because now bathrooms usually don't have the water heater inside (or boiler, however you actually call it) of it because many people died this way, but well, I needed a reason and this is what I came up with, so I hope everyone forgives me :) Please review! 


	5. A Promise is a Promise

Chadron  
  
As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. I know I didn't write this chapter in a while, but I was full with tests and didn't have much time to do so, let's hope it doesn't happen again.  
  
Exintaris - Thanks for the correction, I've always been confused about that and I normally get it wrong, so thanks for telling me, and I hope I remember it from now on. And no, there was no reference to Monica's boyfriend until the last chapter.  
  
Oh, and if anyone is willing to help me with html codes I would appreciate it. I tried to work with them on the last fanfic but nothing came out, so I don't know what to do.  
  
Nothing else to say, other than: enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: A Promise is a Promise  
  
"So... Lately I haven't seen much of you," Jack, Monica's boyfriend, said to her as they watched a movie.  
  
"Yeah, I know, lately the restaurant has been really busy," she explained.  
  
"It's not only that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, since you met those friends of yours you haven't paid much attention to me."  
  
Monica looked at him, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to say that you're leaving me a little out," he said.  
  
"Well, but they are my friends, I have the right to hang out with them, right?" Monica asked, feeling that his 'excuse' was stupid.  
  
"Just as much right as I have to hang out with you," Jack replied.  
  
"Well, we are hanging out right now, aren't we?"  
  
"Right, after not seeing each other for like 3 days!"  
  
"I told you I've been busy," Monica repeated.  
  
"When was the last time you saw them?"  
  
"Yesterday..."  
  
Jack nodded, "Exactly my point."  
  
"But what do you want me to do? Stop seeing them just to see you?"  
  
"No, I don't want you to stop seeing them, but as a priority I think you should try and see me more often."  
  
"If it's so important to you, then why don't you come and hang out with us?" Monica asked.  
  
"Because I don't like them," he said, "That Phoebe girl is a freak, and Joey is just way too dumb."  
  
"Sorry if my friends aren't good enough for you," Monica said, irritated, "But they are good enough for me. Inspite of their weirdness and whatever you see in them, they are good people, too bad you can't see that," Monica stood up.  
  
"Look, I don't care who your friends are, I'm just asking for a little cooperation here so that we can see each other more often!"  
  
"If it's so important to you, I don't see why you can't sacrifice being with them to be with me."  
  
"Why should I be the one to change?!" Jack asked, mad.  
  
"Because you are the one interested in seeing me more often!"  
  
"Oh, so you are not interested in seeing *me* more often?"  
  
"Well, I..." Monica sighed, "Yes I am, but I'm not interested in not seeing my friends!"  
  
"I'm not asking you to stop, ok? All I'm asking is for you to at least show on time instead of an hour later because you were having too much fun with them!"  
  
"Ugh, look, I'm too tired for this, I told you I'm not going to stop seeing them, not even a little bit, so if you want things to change, you will have to start hanging out with them!" Monica replied, angry at him for not liking her friends.  
  
"I won't, I won't start hanging out with some freaks," he said.  
  
"Then you will have to get used to this."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm not going to get used to anything, because this is over!" Jack said, as he stood up and picked up his coat.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"What you heard, Monica."  
  
"You are going to end things just because of this?!"  
  
"I don't see what's the big deal," he said sarcastically, "if you can't even arrange your schedule to see me more often, you won't mind not seeing me at all."  
  
"Fine. You know what? Do whatever you want!" She yelled, knowing it really wasn't fine.  
  
"And that's what I will do!" he headed towards the door and opened it, "Good bye, Monica."  
  
She didn't reply as he closed the door behind him. She sat down on the couch and stared at the TV screen, still not believing what had just happened.  
  
*  
  
The next day Chandler walked down the main street, looking around at the stores and enjoying the warm day. Every now and then he said hi to people he had seen more than once around Chadron.  
  
--  
  
Chandler looked around, trying to find Antonella through the crowded beach. Suddenly, he felt her hands cover his eyes.  
  
"Guess who," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Umm, lemme guess..." he said as he took her hands away from his eyes and turned around, kissing her shortly on the lips, "Where have you been? I was looking for you."  
  
"I noticed," she said, "I told you I was going to be near the lifeguard."  
  
Chandler looked around, "I can see like 3 of them at once."  
  
"You just had to use your brain, I was going to be near the hottest one... I need to provide some good bodies to my sight."  
  
Chandler looked at his shirtless self, "What? Am I not good enough for you?" he said as he pointed at himself.  
  
She looked at him, "Umm, you could work out a little more, couldn't hurt to have some nice abs," she said jokingly.  
  
"Hey, you said you liked my stomach," he faked a sad look, "I guess I'm going to have to start working out to make my wife happy."  
  
"No, no, I don't want you to be Mr. Muscle Head."  
  
He laughed, "Fine, you miss it, I was actually going to do it."  
  
She smiled, "I appreciate it, but I like you just the way you are."  
  
"And I love you just the way you are."  
  
She grinned and kissed his cheek, "Love, that's it."  
  
--  
  
"Hey Rach, is Monica in there?" Chandler asked the waitress he had seen more than once already.  
  
"Yeah, she's in there, but let me warn you she is not in her best mood, so you better be careful," she said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, she says it's nothing everytime I ask her what's wrong."  
  
"Ok, thanks," he said as he entered the kitchen, wondering what was wrong with her. "Mon? Hi."  
  
Monica turned around when he heard his voice, she had a sad look, as well as a tired one. "Hi..." she said softly.  
  
"Mon, what's wrong?" he wondered.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
He chuckled, "Why? Because look at you!"  
  
"Gee, thanks Chandler."  
  
"Sorry," he said gently as he took her hands and walked her over to the corner of the kitchen, "C'mon, tell me what's wrong."  
  
She looked up at him and as she was going to tell him about the fight her eyes got teary and she looked away. "It's nothing, really."  
  
He took her coat from the hanger and looked at another chef who was passing by, "Monica is going to be gone for the rest of the day," he told her.  
  
"What? No Chandler, I have to work," Monica complained.  
  
"Shh, you're coming with me."  
  
"But--"  
  
"But nothing, you're doing what I'm telling you." Monica silently obyed as she took off her chef hat and put on her coat.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"To my place, we are going to talk." She nodded, thankful to him for being such a good friend.  
  
*  
  
Monica and Chandler entered his house after a silence walk. They both took off their coats and walked to the living room where they sat down on the couch.  
  
"So tell me, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing..." Monica said, but Chandler gave her a look which told her he didn't believe her at all. "I... broke up with Jack, my boyfriend," she explained quietly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He..." she took a deep breath, trying to control herself, "He asked me to stop spending as much time with you guys, because he thought I was leaving him aside. To that I said no, because for a long time I hadn't had any friends like you guys, I mean, there's Rachel, who I love, but she is always busy with something else, y'know? She always has something else to do, or someone else to be with, so when I met Phoebe and Joey I thought I finally had people I could spend a lot of time with and have fun as well."  
  
"Did you explain this to him?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yeah... well, kinda. All I said was that I liked spending time with all of you, but he knows my friendship with Rachel isn't as good as it could be because of what I told you before."  
  
"And he still didn't care?"  
  
"Yeah. He said he didn't care who I hang out with, he just wanted me to have him as a priority and see him more often."  
  
"What did you say to that?"  
  
"I told him that if he cared that much, he should make an effort and hang out with us as well, but since he doesn't like Phoebe and Joey, he said he wouldn't do it and that I was the one who had to change.  
  
"Then, we kept fighting over the same thing, over who should be the one to change so that we could spend more time together, and when he realised I wasn't, by any chance, going to change how many hours I saw them, he said he wasn't going to get used to it, so it was over." Monica finished telling Chandler, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly.  
  
Chandler hugged her, "Shh, relax. Look, I see where he is coming from, I mean, if I were your boyfriend I would like to spend as much time with you as possible, but at the same time I would be willing to spend time with people I don't like just to be with you, because you're definately worth it," he said. Monica looked up at him and smiled slightly. He ran his thumb accross her cheek to dry the few tears which were still running down her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks, Chandler."  
  
"On the other hand," he continued, "If he means so much to you to be crying right now, why didn't you accept to spend more time with him?"  
  
Monica broke the hug and sat straight, looking down at her hands as she started to play with them. "I... I guess that's because I'm not crying because I broke up with him per se."  
  
He frowned. "How's that?"  
  
"I wasn't in love with him or anything," she explained quietly, a bit embarrassed of what she was going to say. "It's just... When you see that someone is not willing to spend sometime with people he doesn't like, you wonder if you are really worth that little."  
  
"Oh Mon, c'mon, don't be ridicoulus," he said as he took her hands in his, "Not because he wasn't willing to do it it means you are not worth even a little bit, it just means he is a jerk, because you're worth that and so much more," he placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so their eyes would meet, Monica looked back into his blue eyes, "Seriously, don't think things like that, because they are not true at all," he said softly, Monica just nodded slowly, lost in his eyes.  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes, just staring into their eyes, until Chandler broke the silence, "What do you say if we watch a movie?" Monica nodded quickly, wondering what that had been about.  
  
*  
  
As the movie ended, Monica looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "I should get going," she said, although she didn't feel like getting up from Chandler arms. They were comfortably sitting on the couch, Chandler's arms tightly wrapped around hers, with their heads close together.  
  
"Oh... ok," he said, but didn't move.  
  
Monica turned her head to look at him and their eyes met again, their lips inches apart. "Thanks for everything Chandler, really. I needed someone to talk to about this," she thanked him as she placed a hand on his cheek, still looking into his eyes.  
  
Chandler closed his eyes slightly when she placed her hand on his cheek, "You're welcome. Just like you are always here for me, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you," he whispered and she nodded.  
  
"I know," she smiled at him, one side of her mind telling her to lean over and kiss those lips she had wondered for so long how it would feel to touch them with her own, but the other side telling her it would be totally innapropiate.  
  
Chandler pulled her just a little closer with his arms and soon enough their lips met for the first time. Monica moved the hand which was still resting on his cheek, down to his chest. Chandler let his body carry him, without paying attention to what his mind was telling him. He gently pushed her down to the couch as he kept kissing her eagerly. Suddenly he stopped and immediately got up.  
  
"I-I can't do this," he said, regret in his voice, "I'm sorry, I can't do this."  
  
Monica looked at him, "Chandler, relax, I--"  
  
"I need you to leave, please," he said as he walked over to the main door and opened it, "Please leave, Monica," he said firmly.  
  
"Chandler, please don't..."  
  
Chandler just looked at her, begging her to leave with his eyes. Monica grabbed her purse and coat and walked out, with her head down. Chandler quickly closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," he said out loud, but this time it wasn't meant for Monica.  
  
--  
  
"You know how before we started dating you told me this story about you kissing a girl at a bar?" Antonella asked Chandler as they laid together in bed, he nodded, "Well, let me tell you I got *so* jealous."  
  
Chandler grinned, "Really?"  
  
She laughed at how happy that comment had made him, "You shouldn't be so proud."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, it's not good to make people jealous."  
  
"It is good when you didn't do it on purpose."  
  
She laughed, "But I guess you learned your lesson, right?"  
  
"What's that?" he wondered.  
  
"That if I got jealous back then when we weren't even dating, you shouldn't even try to kiss someone else now that we are married."  
  
He laughed at this, "How can you even think I would do that?" he kissed her neck, "Why would I even need to kiss someone else?"  
  
"Temptation?" she offered.  
  
He shook his head, "No way. I won't, never."  
  
"Promise?" she asked seriously.  
  
"I swear," he said and kissed her on the lips.  
  
--  
  
"I'm really sorry," Chandler continued as he slid down the door and sat on the floor, "It will never happen again, I swear, and this time I won't break my promise," he said, feeling as guilty as ever.  
  
To Be Cotinued....  
  
That's it for Chapter 5. I hope you guys liked it, please review and let me know what you think about it! Again I will have a week full of tests, but I hope I have time to continue this one, it all depends on the reviews! ;) 


End file.
